Boom Clap
by Juni Onigiri
Summary: Haimawari Koichi is quite content spending New Year's Eve alone in his run-down rooftop apartment, but Iida Tensei has other plans.


**Boom Clap**

 _31 December 20XX, 2154H_

Haimawari Koichi watches the night sky alone.

He has cans of beer, one of them already open and half-empty in his hand. His phone is out, but apart from taking piss-poor quality photos of the stray fireworks already colouring the night sky in vivid oranges and greens and pinks, it is glaringly quiet. Almost… annoyingly so. But he can't complain.

Pop is finally spending time with her family and not with some college-aged vigilante, as proper middle school girls ought to. Makoto-senpai is with her older brother too-she managed to pressure him into going home to see their parents after so long.

His college friends wouldn't step near here, for obvious reasons. And the kinda-friends he's met as a vigilante… well, Koichi's kind of dense, but even he understands that inviting Eraserhead for a beer here isn't the most genius idea.

Knuckleduster… well who knows where he really is right now. Koichi only hopes that he's alive wherever he is. He doesn't have a lot of chances to say that he misses that insane master of his, not even to himself.

And… that's the extent of his friends, he realizes. Those close enough that he can theoretically ask to spend some time with him on his little rooftop in the city, at least.

That's… kind of sad. But he tries not to think about that too much.

There's no one else here.

It's not so bad, he supposes. Life as a college student by day, a vigilante by night isn't exactly the most quiet. He made up a stupid University-related excuse not to go home to Mom's because villains don't take the holidays off (and also he prefers meeting the new year without being slapped silly like a fly). So he should really enjoy the quiet, while he can.

Another stray firework explodes above his head. He tries to capture it on camera, for what it's worth. As expected, it looks shitty, exactly what you get from a flip-phone camera.

He deletes it.

It's quiet. A breeze blows by, cold and biting, but his All Might hoodie keeps him warm.

It's the perfect time for a villain to strike. If he were a villain, he'd strike now.

He looks at the streets below his complex. Come on. Somebody? Anybody?

Nope. Nada. He sighs, and looks up the sky again. Maybe he should patrol, or something? Ah, but during holidays like this, the younger heroes are out and about, on higher alert than on a normal day. If he ran into any of them, he might just be the one to get arrested. Not the best thing to happen to greet the new year.

His phone rings like a bell, startling him. "Ah-"

He flips his phone open. A single message, a short one, but just enough to make his heart flutter.

 _Tensei Iida (2201H): Happy New Year to you and your family! Here's hoping that the incoming year is prosperous! Let's work hard together! - Turbo Hero Ingenium_

He's two hours too early for the generic new year's greeting texts, isn't he? He must have thought ahead and sent the message before the signals got congested. Figures that the Turbo Hero is ahead of everyone, even new year's texts.

Still… Koichi's smiling a little too wide just receiving a generic greeting. Ah, frickin' stupid, really-

Their chat thread isn't exactly brimming with messages, either. In fact, this is the first message in their log. They exchanged numbers ages ago during one of their runs, but there really isn't a good reason for either of them to send messages to each other. Besides, Koichi thinks that it wouldn't be good for one of the more popular heroes to be in close contact with an infamous vigilante-who knows when the police might need to check his text records, or something…

Oh… and also, his crippling shyness gets in the way of making a proper human-like text too, let's not forget about that.

His fingers tap nervously against the keys of his phone, erasing and re-typing and erasing his messages again. Double-thinking whether it's too eager or too disinterested or just right for him to text now, or in a minute, or in an hour-

What is he going to say, anyway? Blessings to you too, please keep watching out for us? Yeah, let's work hard together, you on the legal side and me on the dark shady criminal side? Yeah man I can't wait til we run again, please wear tighter jogging shorts this year hehe jk lol. Oh, wait, is this the appropriate time to confess his crazy gay crush yet? With any luck, the moment Tensei reads it, there's fireworks in the sky, _boom boom_ and then-

 _Koichi, no. Just. No._

He inhales, and lets his thumbs fly over the keypad. _Happy New Year,_ he starts out in Japanese, ending with a _:)_.

Too plain. He deletes that.

 _Happy New Year,_ he writes, in English this time. There, that's not too plain, that might be something that Tensei will at least be a lil bit amused to read. Right. He thinks about it a little more, and adds another :) .

Well. That won't make any hearts throb. That's… seenzoned material, that's not really- yeah, that's really boring, even for a generic new year's greeting that he's spent a lot of thought on.

A generic new year's greeting that he's spent five… ten… fifteen minutes composing already. What the fuck, Koichi. Just say something, anything, just fill up the screen with some shitty fireworks kaomoji and blame it on Pop if he asks about it.

He takes a deep breath. Okay, so… the past year he's gotten away a lot with being a little more impulsive, right? So just… say what you want, and just let things happen. Most likely nothing will happen, so.

 _Me: Happy New Year! Thanks for all your help this year. Hope you and your family are doing well, 'specially Tenya. If you're patrolling, I hope you don't run into anyone too dangerous lol~_

Before he berates himself for sounding stupid, he presses send. It gets delivered at 2218H.

Okay. Well that isn't so bad. But the cutesy ~ makes him cringe.

He shuts his phone with a satisfying snap and takes a sip of his beer. Ugh, his face is getting warm, this beer isn't cold enough! Come on, isn't it supposed to be winter, where are the bitter biting winds when you need them?

No cold wind comes, only another message. He almost tosses his phone over the side of the building the moment his phone chimes again.

He takes a deep breath, flips his phone open and reads:

 _Tensei Iida (2221H): Thanks, Haimawari-kun! Tenya's doing well, he's with our grandparents outside the city. Just about to finish my shift now tho, so obviously I won't be celebrating with everyone ^_^' Are you patrolling too? Try not to get caught, okay?_

Ahhh ahhh a real reply ahhhhhhh a blessed smiley from Ingenium, ahhh. He needs to go in and put his head in the freezer.

But he doesn't-Tensei replied to him really fast, so surely it's polite to reply to him really fast too. I mean it's the polite thing to do. A guy on patrol in a quiet city has the means to reply fast, so he should return the favor.

Trying to will his heart not to go _doki doki_ much like a shoujo manga heroine, he struggles to type, _Oh, im not lmao theres a lot of you out there and i dont want to spend the new year in prison._

 _Tensei Iida (2224H): You're right! That's a relief. I don't want to go to Tartarus just so we can go jogging together! ;)_

 _Tensei Iida (2224H): so are you with your folks? Out of town?_

The winky face, and the implication that Tensei would visit him in maximum security prison should the opportunity arises almost _kills him on the spot._ Koichi suppresses another urge to roll over the cement tiles of the rooftop and manages to reply:

 _Me (2226H): nah. naruhata_

 _Tensei Iida (2327H): oh. In the university dorm, by yourself?_

 _Me (2228H): haha no lmao i dont live in the university. i live up on the roof in that one rundown apartment two blocks away cant miss it_

 _Me (2229H): but yeah by myself_

 _Tensei Iida (2331H): ! on new years eve?_

 _Me (2232H): yeah?_

 _Tensei Iida (2335H): Oh! Well, that's not good..._

 _Me (2236H): lmao do u feel that sorry for me_

 _Tensei Iida (2337H): It's not that! Sorry hahahaha_

 _Me (2238H): its ok haha_

Well, that's a little awkward. Koichi doesn't know what to say next, and when the minutes pass by, the speedy replies suddenly stops. He tries to type out another reply to tell him to change the subject but he has no clue how to proceed.

And then, the minutes pass in silence. There are more fireworks rising in the skies now, building up a crescendo for the bigger ones scheduled for midnight. They're really pretty, but Koichi's guts are in turmoil, giddiness making them churn in one direction, and pure anxiety in the opposite direction.

Fifteen minutes later, to his surprise, his phone chimes again.

 _Tensei Iida (2253H): 16th st apartment complex?_

A firework goes _boom_ behind his head. Koichi blinks. _Uh. yeah,_ he types in dumbly.

 _Tensei Iida (2254H): Ok. Look down. :D_

Koichi stares at the message for another dumb second and almost trips over himself rushing to the edge.

It's a little hard to see since he's way down there, but Koichi doesn't miss the shiny silver and blue of Ingenium's mecha-inspired hero suit. He's waving up at him, and Koichi hopes that he sees him waving back.

He's prepared to turn on his heel and run down to meet him, but he sees Tensei hold his hand up, in a gesture for him to stay right where he is. Koichi tilts his head curiously, raises both arms in a confused shrug.

He's far away, but Koichi sees him give his trademark grin. He goes five steps backwards…

And Recipro-bursts his way up the side of the building.

"Holy sh-"

It's less than half a minute when Ingenium makes it up and over the ledge. Smoke rises from the engines of his arms and it's really concerning, but the way the Turbo Hero is just smiling at him with a salute, like he's in a mission to rescue _him_ from the burning building of his heart just... makes him melt in a stupid puddle without any sense of comprehension.

"Hey there, Crawler," Tensei says, stepping closer to him.

"Hey," Koichi stammers out. "Um… that was neat and all, but you know we have an elevator, so-"

The pro laughs. "Yeah, but elevators are pretty slow, and I wanted to see you faster than they would allow me."

Anyone who is interested is free to canvass Koichi's corpse of its vital organs. Just. Say the word.

"Yeah, you were… pretty fast, haha." His voice catches like he's still in puberty. He clears his throat. "I didn't know you could run up the sides of buildings. That's pretty insane."

"Yeah, I didn't know I could too."

"Uh."

Tensei collapses on the floor, legs crossed and arms waving in front of him like they're boneless. "You wouldn't happen to have any juice there, would you? My arms are feeling pretty wobbly, and-"

 _Aaaah wtf!_ "Y-yeah, hang on a sec, Iida-"

Koichi glides in his apartment in the speed of light and rummages through the scanty contents of his fridge. He has to dig a bit to find the stock of grapefruit juice at the back.

(Since that incident with the Catbus, he buys a stock of them on impulse and carries a bottle with him during patrols. In the tiny chance that he runs into Tensei and he needs extra fuel, he's frickin' ready. And if he doesn't, well… grapefruit juice doesn't taste _that_ bad, so…)

He's back to Tensei in record time. He tosses the bottle to him, and the pro chugs it down gratefully. He instantly looks refreshed at the last gulp, puts down the bottle with an _aahhh_ and only grins at Koichi's distress.

"What the heck, Iida! You haven't done anything like that before?!"

He laughs awkwardly. "I've run up two storeys before, but-"

Koichi's apartment complex is, like, ten storeys high. "Y-you could have gone splat or kaboom on the way up here, man! You could have been a really bloody human firework!"

Tensei shrugs. "I didn't though! This tells me a lot about what I can do with my quirk!"

He's a little too chill for someone who could have fallen ten storeys down onto the dirty Naruhata pavement, Koichi thinks. He gives him an exasperated look and collapses next to him. "Yeah, I guess, but… you didn't have to do all that just to see me…"

He grins at him again, leans his head closer to his, like he tends to do from time to time. Koichi reckons that it's because Tensei doesn't have a good sense of personal space, but all the same it makes his heart throb painfully in his chest. "I felt like I did. Let me show off from time to time, Haimawari-kun."

Ahh you cheesy bastard, Tensei, you bleeding show-off. It's a good thing it's so dark, because he's sure he's a cherry tomato by that time, and he can't blame it on the half-empty can of beer next to him. "Hah! Sure, do that… I'd show off my new moves to you too if I could. You're lucky I can't, you'd feel like a total slowpoke hahaha-"

What the fuck is he saying, he doesn't know anymore. This back-and-forth shit-talking thing (Makoto insists that it's _flirting,_ but Koichi disagrees because hah why would Iida Tensei flirt with a guy like him?) is more natural when they're running out the streets and out of breath from trying to outdo each other. Without the excuse of physical exhaustion to explain away his stammering, Koichi's a little worried of how brainless he might have sounded then.

Tensei only looks more and more amused, and doesn't get any less close. "I dunno about that, Crawler. Been a while since we had a real race."

"Heh, you're right." Koichi has been more careful using his quirk in public, out of disguise. He doesn't wear his All Might hoodies when he's around Tensei, unless by accident.

A silence falls between them, a slightly uncomfortable one where Koichi is hyperaware of the steadily increasing proximity between them, of the alcohol in his veins, of his rushing pulse. Trying to distract himself, he reaches out for an unopened can of beer and offers this to Tensei, who accepts.

He pulls the tab off the cheap, lukewarm thing, tilts it close to his. "Cheers."

Koichi nods. "Cheers."

They take a swig in unison. Fireworks explode above them, spurts of colors in the sky. The shine of the lights above do something interesting over the steel of Tensei's suit.

"Hey, so… if you want to take your suit off-"

"Hm?" Tensei looks down on himself. "You want me to strip down? I usually expect dinner first, but for you-"

"That's not what I-" Koichi stammers, as he flushes in an ever deeper scarlet that he doesn't think is even possible. Ah, how drunk is he, huh? How Asian is he that he would turn this red, just from drinking this teensy amount of beer?

He takes off the metal plates more carelessly than Koichi reckons he should be handling them, and lets them down on the floor next to him with a sound. Tensei looks grateful for the extra breathing space as he leans back to appreciate the growing noise and lights above them. "This is an awesome spot, Koichi. The view's great from up here, huh?"

"Yeah, you know it."

(And the younger boy leans back, away from him, and tries not to appreciate how Tensei looks in just that tight black bodysuit thing he has underneath. Lean, broad, muscly, like a Greek god, and...)

A few quiet moments pass by. Tensei finishes a can. Koichi works on his third one and he doesn't know why he's suddenly drinking so fast. He coughs a little to clear up his suddenly tight throat. "So it's weird because you almost died going up here, but thanks for coming up here, I guess… it's pretty cool being up here, by myself-"

Perfectly content, and lonely, and quite possibly drunk by himself by this time, but not as drunk as he feels right there next to him-

"-but it's cool not… looking at all the pretty lights by myself this time," he struggles out. Stupid, really, he isn't even looking at the fireworks anymore, just the beer can under his nose, like he's reading tea leaves and begging for some clarity.

"Yeah. I'm glad I invited myself up here, too," Tensei says gently. "I'm shameless I know, but knowing you're alone up here, I couldn't help myself-"

Koichi laughs nervously. "Yeah, you are pretty-"

When he turns his head, Tensei's nose is two centimeters away from his. His eyes are looking right into his, freezing him in place.

"... pretty," he swallows, already lost. "... shameless."

Tensei makes a sound in his throat, so quiet that he can't hear it among the sounds of explosions, but he's so close he feels the hit, like he Shooty-Go-Blammed himself in the chest. He might be agreeing or disagreeing but fuck whatever they were talking about, Koichi can't remember why the small talk matters anymore.

Tensei puts one gloved hand underneath his chin, a lackadaisical grin on his face showing off that sharp incisor that Koichi thinks is very cute. "Pretty," he agrees.

He feels the change in the air, feels the charge spark in between them, through his eyeballs and his little brain.

They lean in closer. Eyes flutter closed. Koichi's heart is beating fast and hot and electric.

Lips touch.

Explosions go off in his brain.

 _Ahhh,_ Koichi screams in his head, as the sensation of Tensei's insanely soft lips on his beery virgin ones immediately makes him question reality. One hand goes up to experimentally touch the back of the older man's head, fingers threading through that soft, dark hair. He pushes a little, nudges him just a little closer to him. The minuscule distance between them practically disappears.

"Ahhh-" This time his mental scream is an audible gasp when Tensei pushes him down on the concrete, supporting his head and back with gloved hands, and continues the kissing with Koichi underneath him.

Sparks of light litter the night air, like violent blooming flowers against the infinite canopy of darkness, in booms and kablooeys and claps and other ridiculous noises. Koichi doesn't care to wax poetic about them, not when his heart is probably doing the same shit, with Tensei and his warmth is right there above him, feeling so nice and right.

Yeah, he belongs right here, right in his arms. What the hell has he done all year, the blur that is his 19 years of life, before this?

Eventually they have to break the kiss to get some of that chill air between their lungs. They gasp in unison, a dashing smile on Tensei's face, and a dopey smile on Koichi's. The older man caresses the side of his face. "Haimawari-kun," he says gently.

"Yeah? Ah, it's Koichi, by the way."

Tensei nods. "Koichi-kun," he repeats.

That right there is the stuff of dreams. Koichi feels like he's overheating, despite the winter night. "Hah, is it new years yet, Iida? We should be counting down, or something-"

He gets another sweet kiss on the lips instead. Moments stretch before him. The concrete under him feels like the softest cloud as he allows himself to melt under his touch once again.

"It's Tensei," he breathes sensually into his ear. "And… honestly, I don't care about the time, Koichi, just-"

There's jovial shouting down at where the city square is, and more light and noise, far away from their rooftop.

"Yeah," Koichi agrees with a smile. "Fuck that clock."

They laugh like a couple of idiots, and kiss some more and damn, he could do with more of this in the coming years.

Soon, it's January. The air is getting a little colder. They spend the rest of the first day of the new year in Koichi's humble apartment, warmer than either of them could ever hope for.

-fin-

* * *

 **AN:** This is supposed to be a short 1k word thing to warm-up but of course to me that's a literary impossibility. what is this... dra-belle? i don't know her

let me know what you think! give this rarepair some more love pls


End file.
